Ino's Dairy
by Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske
Summary: Ino is in college! So much crap happens and she only has one place to write it all down. Get into Ino's mind! I don't own NarutoOn hold
1. Chapter 1

My little sister wanted me to post this story, so please read!

nov 29 2006

Ok lets started just to get it out there i am 19 and in callage the main crews and there people if thats what you want to call them .The mean girls which would be Sakura,Tasunde and Hinata.Then theres the outcast.They are Tenten,Anko,and Temari.Lets see umm Sakura is the in you face girl.Hinata is the i could care less girl.Than Tasunde is the girl who dont care at all.Unless its a comment than she goes carzy.

Now lets catch up with the guys in my school. They are HOTT.Theres the maen guys they are Itachi,Shikamaru,and the total hunk Kakashi.Then its these guys who arent as cute ok who am i kidding the butt_** UGLY**_.They are Choji,Naruto,Sasuke.

Trust me Itachi is the I will kill you if you look at me wrong ;) woo ) Shikamaru may look like he dont care but he can kick butt when hes mad.Kakashi is,is...is,is just to cuuuute and cool for words.Choji is just really comfterble with the skin hes in and just dosn't care.I hear hes a real good fighter but i havent seen much of it.Narto is the spuntaneuos one of the bunch .He does stuff so everyone will notice him i think its pathetic.

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its so short. She wrote it ahead of time.

dec. 12 2006

Then its mr. needs everyone at every secound of the day 24/7/365.Needs a brain needs an attatude check a new hair due over polished egotistical hair crazed sad excuse for a maniac of a pathetic loser who cant even get a date with a girl in the chess club or the glee club .I mean seriuosly not even the glee club. Hair like a dead chiken.Outfit, let me start on his outfit um like it looks like something a little 2 year old boy through out because he thought it was dorky(he was right)and him and his(sooo much hotter) brother went shopping and he went woundering off endded up at the dump and found it wash it and never took it off since.Then twist,we are the best of friends you will ever find.


	3. Chapter 3

R&R PLEASE

dec. 15 2006

Well geuss what happened today at the park. ok this is what happened when we got of lunch i was literally yelling my lungs at her.Then the teacher came and kick us out of school yes my crew and hers.

I was just ganna go chill in the park with my crew.But little miss i must win everything had made other plans.So here i am getting ready to enjoy my ice cream since i couldn't eat lunch because of her.

Anyways shes comeing at me but i can't see her cause i was facing the other way.Then i here someone behind me but i didn't know how close she really was.So when i turn around to see who it is my ice cream that had spinkles,cream,three layers of choclate goodness rammed strait into her Luy Batun shirt with her Victorias Secret bra.

I said "It's not much of a secret now is it."So she got so ticked and went behind me and tried to suker punch me from behind.Lukily my boys were there or she would have they held her back i said"you guys can't hit a girl but so why does that apply to her anyway let her go she thinks she can tack me let her try."So she did and let me say my 2 yaer old sister hits harder then her and i dont have a 2 year old sister.

Thats pathetic so seriuos.Well ok i dont intirly blame her because it was my falt we were arguing in the first place. Because we were in gym playing dogeball.My team was winning.But as i called her ealier miss i must win everything came to play.but she was on my team so i couldn't ententionaly hit her with the ball so what i thought which my plans are always so good not ).

_**Anyway**_ what i did a couple (coughing the #40) times i would be tripping when i trough the ball so it would 'acdentaly' hit her rite mid haed.'wink wink' so thats what led up to all i told you so see ya untill next time peace

_**bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples! This is the little sister! I hope you like my story! I don't own Naruto or anything else in the world cries

Any way onto the story!

Dec. 17 2006

Ok I am so confused because the weirdest thing happened. Itachi from the mean guys group told me that Sakura thinks I'm accepted into the mean girls tryouts. I mean who would want to join them. Unless it's for a diabolical plan! I'm a genius. I'll join them so I can destroy them from the inside out. I knew it I am a smart person. Now if only I could use this power in math maybe I'll have a of passing the 1st yr ). Ok but that wasn't it he also asked me to the "Welcome To Hanaru High School dance. It was so weird because this would be the first time in the history of history that 3 yr asked a 1st year to this dance! I told him I'd have to get back to him. Well that's it for today. _**BYE!!!**_

R&R


End file.
